The field of the present disclosure relates generally to the generation and delivery of electricity and more specifically, to methods and systems for restoring power based on forecasted loads.
Known power distribution networks include fault detection, isolation, and recovery (FDIR) systems that are used to isolate faults and to restore power following a fault or other power failure. Known systems generate restoration plans based on current load information. However, such plans are generally limited as loads may change within short periods of time. As loads change, for example, further network reconfigurations are required to accommodate the changing loads.
In addition, depending on pre-fault network topology, more than one alternative path, or back-feeding pathway, may be identified from which power can flow from an alternative power source, through a series of switches, to one or more disconnected loads. Accordingly, a system for restoring power is needed that identifies back-feeding pathways that will reduce the risk of cascading power failure and the need for additional network reconfigurations as a result of restoring power.